


Silence (MIKE DODDS)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by anonymous: Jealous Mike. He sees girlfriend with another guy (who’s actually just an old friend) and ignores her for a while. She asks why he’s ignoring her and he let’s his anger go and tells her only to find out it was a misunderstanding. Make up sex after?!word count: 518warnings: jealousy, sex, anger





	

You didn’t understand why Mike was avoiding you, nor did you know when it had started.

Had it started when you had met up with Kyle or when you got home? Had he began ignoring you when you left that morning?

It didn’t matter- Mike was ignoring you. He was looking the other way when you called his name and he was actually leaving the room you were in. He was petulant, like a child, but you didn’t know what you did. So when Mike fled to the bedroom instead of the kitchen you followed. When he saw you he stood, intent on swinging his body past yours to leave, but you slammed the door and leaned against it, working your jaw in confusion and anger.

“Spit it out, Mikey,” You ordered, “Spit whatever is making you avoid me like I’ve been diagnosed with the plague.” He glared at you, “And don’t say that you’re not- because you are.”

“I saw you with him, today. Don’t you think you could just leave me instead of coming home to me every single night?” Anger flared in your system and you approached Mike quickly, jabbing one finger into his chest.

“What the hell did you just accuse me of, Michael? Did you just insinuate that I’ve been cheating on you? Is that what you said? Because I know that if you love me, and if you trust me, that should never even be a thought that crosses your mind, do you understand?” He looked flabbergasted and you continued, “Because that man you saw me with? His name is Kyle and you know what? He was my Goddamn best friend in high school and he is still my Goddamn best friend apart from you and I know you’re not insinuating that I’m cheating on you with my best friend.” His mouth dropped open and tears filled his eyes.

You softened and then Mike dipped forward to kiss you, slowly, softly, his hands cupping your lower back to bring you closer to him. “I’m sorry,” He whispered against your lips, “I am so sorry.” You just hummed and nodded into his lips, slowly working on peeling his shirt off. He followed suit, taking your shirt from your body as he moved toward the bed. You smiled at him, pulling back to take your pants off and scuttle up the bed until you were spread with your head on the covers. Mike discarded his pants and joined you.

It was like nothing else you had ever experienced with Mike. Soft, slow, lovely. He kissed you and you kissed him and you both focused on each other instead of yourselves. His body moved heavy of yours, your body moved under his and you both swallowed each other’s breath.

When you both came it was silently and into each other’s mouth, hands clenching on each other’s body. Mike was dripping sweat and tears onto your body, mixing with yours as it dripped down your body to the sheet beneath you. You cried in each other’s arms and exchanged whispered i love you’s into the night.


End file.
